


Der einsame Raum

by Theburningred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theburningred/pseuds/Theburningred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel begegnet bei einem Besuch in seinem Elternhaus einem fremden Mann, den seine Schwester mitbringt. Mehr und mehr verfällt er dem attraktiven Dean Winchester, der nichts von sich preisgeben will...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der einsame Raum

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kurze FF, die schon länger auf meinem Rechner herumlag und euch die Zeit vertreiben soll, während ich an meinen längeren Stories arbeite... Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Prolog

Die Haustür fiel hinter Dean mit einem Knall ins Schloss. Castiel konnte sein Fluchen auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl durch die geschlossene Tür hören. Er hörte, wie der Fahrstuhl am anderen Ende des Ganges kam. Dean brüllte ›Fuck‹ so laut, dass er sicher war, das ganze Haus würde jetzt wissen, dass sich die Schwuchtel aus dem achten Stock gerade von seinem Freund trennte. Gleich darauf schepperte es jenseits der Tür, gerade so, als habe Dean gegen etwas getreten. Castiel lehnte die Stirn an die Haustür und spürte Deans Abwesenheit wie ein Vakuum, das ihn zu ersticken drohte.

Dean ließ die Stille zurück. Es war alles so schnell gegangen, vom Aufschließen der Tür zu Deans Begrüßung, wie immer laut und lärmend, aus Richtung des Wohnzimmers. Die Tür zum Flur stand nur einen Spalt offen. Es hatte geklungen, als habe er den Fernseher an. Castiel hatte daraufhin gelächelt, da war er sich sicher. Er hatte sich Mantel und Schuhe ausgezogen, die Uhr abgestreift und die obersten beiden Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet. 

Mit dem Aufstoßen der Wohnzimmertür war alles vorbei gewesen.

Castiel blieb reglos im Flur stehen, versuchte zu denken. Hinsetzen, ja. Vielleicht sollte er sich erst ein paar Minuten hinsetzen. Mühsam setzte er seinen Schritt vor den anderen. Im Wohnzimmer lief der Fernseher noch, irgendeine Kochsendung. Die Couch mit zerdrückten Kissen stand an ihrem üblichen Platz. Da hatte Dean mit ihr gesessen, seine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel. 

Die Tränen kamen rasch und schnell. Er weinte so sehr, dass er kaum Luft bekam. Whisky, ja, er brauchte ein Glas Whisky. Castiel war schon halb am Barschrank, als er den Teller auf der Arbeitsfläche bemerkte.

Dean hatte ihm wie immer Abendessen gemacht, ein Sandwich mit Tomaten und Frischkäse aus der Toscana, den mit den Kräutern, die er so gern mochte. Mit frischem Schnittlauch hatte er einen Smilie aufs Brot gelegt.

Wie kaltherzig musste man sein, seinem Freund noch ein Sandwich zu belegen, bevor man ihn betrog? Offen auf der Couch, genau zu der Zeit zu der Castiel immer nach Hause kam? Wie abgebrüht, wie unverfroren, wie… Dean. 

Der Smilie verspottete ihn. Wie konnte Castiel nur so dumm gewesen sein, er hatte es verdient, dass man ihn auslachte. Er griff nach dem Sandwich und warf es in die Spüle, drehte das Wasser auf, bis der Smilie zu entstellt war, um ihn noch als solchen zu identifizieren. Er beobachtete, wie das Sandwich zerfiel. Tomaten rutschten an der Seite heraus, den Frischkäse spülte es den Abfluss hinunter. Das Brot wurde matschig. Der Salat bewegte sich auf und ab im Wasserstrahl.

Sein Handy gab ein paar Töne von sich. Er stellte das Wasser ab und kehrte in den Flur zurück. Sein Handy lag noch in der Tasche. 

Dean Winchester: ›Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Warum zur Hölle machst du nie deinen Mund auf wenn was ist?‹

Dean Winchester: ›Das mit der Frau tut mir leid. Sie ist niemand. Warum hast du bloß nichts gesagt?‹

Dean Winchester: ›Ich schlaf heut nach bei Bobby. Morgen reden wir. Hätten wir das nicht solange aufgeschoben, wäre das alles nicht passiert.‹

Frenetisch tippte Castiel eine Antwort: ›Verpiss dich. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen.‹

Die Antwort kam auf der Stelle. Dean Winchester: ›Ja, klasse. Sehr hilfreich. Wir reden morgen, ich bin etwa um 5, halb 6, zuhause. Geh schlafen.‹

›Das ist nicht dein Zuhause, sondern meins. Hol deine Sachen ab, wenn ich im Büro bin. Ich will nicht schlafen, ich will nicht reden, ich will nichts von dir hören, ich will, dass du dich aus meinem Leben verpisst.‹

Dean Winchester: ›Ich will dir noch was sagen.‹

Castiel Novak: ›Sags doch der Schlampe, die du auf meiner Couch ficken wolltest.‹

Dean Winchester: ›Ich liebe dich.‹

Entsetzt starrte Castiel auf diese Worte. Für einen Moment bekam er wieder richtig Luft und atmete tief ein, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass es eine Lüge war. ›Tust du nicht. Ich hab immer geahnt, dass es dir nur um mein Geld ging. Du bist noch dümmer, als du aussiehst, wenn du dachtest, ich merke das nicht.‹

Dean Winchester: ›Ich nehm das zurück. Du bist ein Arschloch. Erstick doch an deinem beschissenen Geld.‹

Castiel Novak: ›Immer noch besser als eine Hure zu sein, so wie du.‹

Castiel wartete ab, starrte auf das Display seines Handys, gierig auf eine Antwort, auf irgendwas von Dean, egal, was es war. Die Sehnsucht war schon jetzt so stark, dass er ihr nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Dean antworte nicht. 

Dean würde nicht mehr antworten.

Castiel ging in die Küche zurück und goss sich einen Whisky ein. Er trank aus. Er füllte nach. Er trank aus. Er trank aus der Flasche. Er trank bis die Sonne aufging und ihm so schlecht war, dass er sich übergeben musste. 

Er duschte, zog sich an. Sein Frühstück bestand aus dem Rest Whisky aus der Flasche. Castiel nahm sein Handy zur Hand, scrollte in der Nachrichtenleiste nach oben. ›Ich liebe dich‹ stand da. Einfach so. Er starrte die Worte an.

Und wenn er ihm nun verzieh? Wenn sie nun redeten und alles klärten, wenn das alles vielleicht nur ein Missverständnis war-

Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, machte er einen Screenshot und löschte dann sämtliche Nachrichten. Warum den Weg nur halb gehen?

›Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie diesen Kontakt löschen wollen?‹

Castiel drückte Löschen. 

 

——

 

Kapitel 1  
6 Monate zuvor

 

Die rechte Seite des Bettes war immer leer. Wenn Castiel sich morgens noch einmal umdrehte, kurz nachdem der Wecker das erste von zwei Malen klingelte, breitete er sich auf dem kühlen Lacken neben sich aus, als wolle er der Hitze seines eigenen Schlafplatzes entfliehen. Die rechte Seite, immer leer.

Niemals verließ er das Haus, ohne sein Bett zu machen, sein Kissen wieder in die Position zu schieben, auf die Seite, auf die es gehörte. Falten glätteten sich, Baumwolle spannte sich straff und passgenau über den Ort seiner Träume.

Tagsüber lag das Zimmer still da. Es roch nach ihm und die Mischung aus grau und blau, in denen er die Inneneinrichtung gestaltet hatte, waren ihm so vertraut, dass er die winzigen Veränderungen nicht bemerkte. Staub auf der Bettdecke. Ein Federbett, das sich nach und nach setzte. Nach der Arbeit betrat er sein Schlafzimmer und empfand tiefe Befriedigung beim Anblick von soviel geordneter Gemütlichkeit. Er legte die Krawatte ab, das 300$-Hemd und den Designergürtel. In Shorts und einem T-Shirt aus seinen Kollegetagen fühlte er sich zu Hause.

Draußen war die Welt ganz still, obwohl es noch nicht einmal Nacht war. Der Beginn des Sommers. Familienväter bereiteten das Abendessen zu, die Kinder halfen. Der Älteste ging noch mit dem Hund raus, bevor die kochend heiße, käsige Lasagne aus dem Ofen kam. Mütter würzten den Salat, nicht zu stark, damit sie die Kinder dazu bekommen konnten, auch das Grünzeug zu essen.

Castiel hatte so ein Leben nie gewollt. Er stand am Fenster seines Schlafzimmers im 2. Stock und schaute hinaus, schaute auf die Dunkelheit, die der untergehenden Sonne folgte. Licht in den Fenstern der Häuser in seinem Viertel, das Leben spielte sich in den Küchen ab, zwischen Hausaufgaben, Abwasch und Lunchpaketen, die gepackt werden wollten.

Die Bäume vor seinen Fenster waren schwarze Schatten vor dem dunklem Blau, das langsam den Himmel überzog. Er war einsam, im besten Sinne des Wortes. Einsamkeit barg so viele Freiheiten, ein Privileg, wenn man eine große Familie hatte, es viele Ansprüche zu erfüllen gab. Bis er mit 20 Jahren ausgezogen war, war er niemals allein gewesen, hatte er nicht einmal ein eigenes Zimmer gehabt. 

Er machte sich Gedanken über seine Familie. Er und die Jüngste, Anna, waren die letzten unverheirateten Kinder von Naomi und James Novak. Selbst Gabriel, sein lauter, unsteter Bruder, der keinen Job länger als ein paar Monate behalten konnte, hatte letztes Jahr geheiratet. 

Niemand erwartete das von Castiel. Natürlich hatte er Beziehungen im Laufe seines Lebens gehabt. Zuerst Hannah, seine Highschool-Freundin. Sie waren fast drei Jahre zusammen gewesen, ohne das je mehr als Küsse ausgetauscht worden waren. Er verließ sie für Daphne. Mit ihr war er nicht einmal halb so lang zusammen, und sie war auch seine Erste. Diesmal war er es, der verlassen wurde. Dann kam April. Und während er mit ihr zusammen war, merkte er zum ersten Mal, dass es nicht nur Frauen waren, die ihn anzogen. 

Sie trennten sich nie wirklich, sie hörten einfach auf, einander zu sehen. Zu der Zeit fühlte er sich von allen verlassen, der Kirche, seinen Freunden, seiner Familie. Niemand wusste, dass Castiel auch in diese Richtung tickte, und das, je mehr er es zu akzeptieren begann, Frauen immer uninteressanter für ihn wurden. 

Er kündigte seinen Job, trat aus der Kirche aus, ging gefährliche Risiken ein. Seine Gedanken waren Sünde und er versuchte, sie sich aus dem Kopf zu reißen. Damals hätte er alles, selbst sein Leben, dafür gegeben, ›es‹ wieder loszuwerden. 

Er war Mitte zwanzig, als er Balthazar traf. Sie freundeten sich an. Balthazar war bisexuell und lebte es offen aus. Und Castiel lernte dazu, obwohl es noch Jahre dauerte, bis er das erste Mal ein One-Night-Stand hatte. Zwei Jahre lang befriedigte er jegliche Gelüste in dieser Form, probierte sich aus, bis er irgendwann genug hatte und nicht mehr in Clubs ging, sondern zu sich selbst zurück fand, der lesende, ruhige Castiel, der er schon als Kind gewesen war. Unscheinbar. Hin und wieder besucht er sogar wieder eine Messe.

Er konnte die Menschen, die wussten, dass er es lieber mit Männern tat, an einer Hand abzählen. Niemand in seiner Familie kannte das Geheimnis. Sie hätten es sowieso nicht verstanden, nicht geduldet, nicht gebilligt, und sie stellten seine einsame Lebensweise nicht mehr infrage, warum es also von sich aus ansprechen?

Nur manchmal, wenn er sich nach einem Besuch zuhause von Mutter und Vater verabschiedete, fragte er sich, ob es je einen Menschen geben würde, der ihn wirklich kannte.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Castiel zeitig auf. Als Erstes zog er sich seine Sportsachen an und ging laufen. Eine Dusche später machte er sich ein opulentes Frühstück und las die New York Times, während er im Fernsehen die frühen Börsennachrichten verfolgte. Ein guter Tag für ihn. Der Dow Jones begann den Tag mit 17.840 Punkten und Castiel mit Ruhe und Gelassenheit. 

Nach der Arbeit fuhr er nach Hause um zu duschen, ein schnelles Abendessen einzunehmen und eine Tasche zu packen. Die nächsten Tage würde er mit seiner Familie verbringen, und auch, wenn er wusste, dass er die Bescheidenheit und Stille seines Apartments in Illinois bald vermissen würde, freute er sich auf sie. 

Die Novak’s wohnten in Aurora, vor den Toren Chicagos. Ein wohlhabende Familie mit vielen Kinder, Enkeln, Neffen, Tanten, Cousins und einem legendären Urgroßvater, der, glaubte man den alten Geschichten, ein Freund von Hemingway aus dessen Reporterzeiten gewesen sein soll. Sie hatten sich im ältesten Teil der Stadt angesiedelt, in einer großen Villa mit dem schönsten Garten weit und breit, für den allein Naomi Novak, Castiels Mutter verantwortlich war, eine geduldige, beherrschte Frau, die selbst bei der Gartenarbeit einen Hosenanzug trug. 

Als Castiel seinen Prius vor das schmiedeeiserne Tor lenkte, war es beinahe zehn Uhr abends. Er stellte den Motor ab, während er wartete, dass jemand aus dem Haus kam und ihm aufmachte.

Es war sein Bruder Michael. Castiel fuhr langsam durch das offene Tor und grüßte ihn, als er sein Auto an ihm vorbei in die Auffahrt lenkte und ihn dort stehen ließ. 

»Castiel. Wie geht’s?«

Castiel stieg aus und holte die Tasche vom Rücksitz. »Gut, danke. Schön, dich zu sehen«, nickte er höflich. Michael und er kamen nicht sehr gut miteinander aus. Sie sprachen über die neusten Entwicklungen des Nasdaq, während sie zu Fuß die Treppen vor dem Haus hinaufstiegen.

Im Haus roch es so gut, dass Castiel einen Moment lang in der offenen Tür stehen blieb und atmete. Erinnerungen an laute, glückliche Tage seiner Kindheit wurden in ihm wach, an ihn und Anna, wie sie die Treppen hinunter jagten, dem Hund hinterher und hinaus in den Garten.

»Castiel!«, rief seine Mutter glücklich, umarmte ihn, zog ihn ins Haus, und murmelte ihm ins Ohr, wie traurig sie war, dass er sie nicht öfter besuchte.

Trotz der späten Stunde waren alle noch wach. Sein Vater hatte sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen und paffte eine Zigarre, Gabriel und seine Frau tranken im Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoss ein Glas Wein, während Michaels Kinder, 13 und 18 Jahre alt, es sich mit ihren Handys auf dem dicken Boden zu Gabriels Füßen bequem gemacht hatten.

Naomi hatte ihm ein Sandwich zubereitet, das Castiel aß, obwohl er keinen Hunger hatte. 

»Wo steckt eigentlich Anna?«, fragte er Gabriel, als er den Rest des Brotes mit Eistee hinunter spülte.

Sein Bruder drehte sich zu ihm um und grinste. »Sie kommt noch. Ihr Auto ist unterwegs liegen geblieben. Ihre eigene Schuld, wo sie sich nicht von dieser Schrottkarre trennen kann.«

»Oh, das klingt nicht gut.«

»Ach, ich glaube, sie ist nicht traurig. Sie schickt mir Nachrichten. Offenbar hat sie ein Typ namens Dean irgendwo aufgesammelt. Er ist auf dem Weg nach Michigan und hat sie mitgenommen. Und sie schwört, er sieht aus wie ein Unterwäschemodel und ist obendrein Single.«

»Sie ist einfach so ins Auto eines fremden Mannes gestiegen?«, fragte Castiel entsetzt und hob die Augenbrauen. Das klang sehr nach seiner Schwester, traurig genug. Anna war schon immer fahrlässig und viel zu vertrauensselig.

Gabriel zuckte die Schultern. »Sie hat ein Foto von ihm gemacht, als ich ihr die gleiche Frage gestellt hab, als ob das was zu sagen hat.« Er reichte Castiel sein Handy.

Castiels Augen weiteten sich. Ein Mann war auf dem Schnappschuss zu sehen. Sein Profil kam vor dem Licht der untergehenden Sonne sehr schmeichelhaft zur Geltung. Mit Bartschatten, vollen Lippen, und einem halben Lächeln im Mundwinkel, war er zweifellos verführerisch. Das machte ihn mehr als gefährlich.

»Und?«, fragte Gabriel und grinste als wisse er mehr, als er wissen kann.

»Was, und?«, antwortete Castiel betont unschuldig.

»Ist er so heiß, wie Anna sagt?«

»Wieso fragst du mich das? Das kannst du doch selbst beurteilen.«

»Ich dachte nur…« Gabriel zwinkerte und Castiel wischte jegliche Emotionen und Gedanken von seinem Gesicht. Der verdammte Gabriel mit seiner kleinen Statur, seinem harmlosen Lächeln und entwaffnendem Humor. 

»Sie ist leichtsinnig, wie immer«, seufzte Castiel nur und wandte sich Michaels ältestem Sohn zu, um ihn zu fragen, ob er sich schon für ein College entschieden habe.

Zwanzig Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür. Castiel blieb als Einziger sitzen, alle anderen standen auf, um Anna zu begrüßen.

Er war völlig ausgelaugt. Der Arbeitstag, die Fahrt hierher, die Lautstärke im Haus - wie sehr sehnte er sich jetzt nach seinem ruhigen Apartment und dem Beckett auf seinem Nachttisch, der Stille, dem Blau und Grau seiner Bettwäsche.

»Cas!«, rief es und eine junge Frau warf sich halb in seinen Schoß. Rote Haare klatschten ihm ins Gesicht. Sie rochen nach Leder und Wind und er atmete tief ein. 

»Hallo Anna«, murmelte er und drückt seine Schwester für einen Moment an sich. Anna und er hatten immer zusammen gehalten in diesem Tollhaus und nahmen diese Verbindung mit hinein ins Erwachsenenleben, auch wenn sie sich selten sahen. »Wieso um Gottes Willen steigst du einfach zu einem fremdem Mann ins Auto?«

Anna löste ihr Gesicht von seiner Schulter. Ihren Arm hatte sie noch um seinen Hals geschlungen. »Oh Cas! Er ist so toll!«

»Das weißt du nicht. Das hätte absolut schief gehen können. Vielleicht ist er ein perverser Freak oder ein Vergewaltiger oder er m-»

»Eigentlich höre ich auf den Namen Dean.«

Castiel drehte den Kopf zur Tür.

Ein Mann lehnte am Türrahmen, die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte man nur als arrogant bezeichnen. Seine Jeans war schmutzig und das graue Shirt zerknittert.

Castiel war genug in den Clubs unterwegs gewesen um zu wissen: Männer, die so aussahen und sich dessen offensichtlich auch bewusst waren, denen durfte man nicht trauen. Sie waren rücksichtslose Arschlöcher, deren Wege gebrochene Herzen pflasterten.

»Guten Abend.« Castiels Stimme war unterkühlt, während der Andere ihn musterte.

»Howdy.« Er grinste. Weiße, perfekte Zähne. 

Castiels Augen verschlossen sich zu Schlitzen. 

»Komm schon, lass ihn in Ruhe, Castiel!« Anna klopfte ihm brüderlich auf den Rücken und schwang dann ihren Hintern von seinem Schoß.

»Danke, dass Sie meine Schwester nach Hause gebracht haben. Gute Weiterfahrt.« Castiel ließ den Schönling nicht aus den Augen. 

»Er bleibt natürlich über Nacht!«, lachte Anna munter. »Nicht wahr?« Sie bewegte sich auf Dean zu und Castiel wurde schlecht bei der Art und Weise, wie sie ihn anlächelte.

»Was?« Der Protest rutschte von Castiels Zunge.

»Es ist nach elf. Ich bin nicht so unhöflich, ihn wieder auf die Straße zu schicken.«

»Er ist ein großer Junge, ich bin sicher, das schafft er schon«, bemerkte Castiel und erhob sich aus dem bequemen Sessel. Er wusste, er machte eine imposante Figur in seinem 8.000-$-Anzug, und egal wie müde er war, mit so einem Typen wie dem da wurde er immer noch fertig.

»Zum Glück hast du das nicht zu entscheiden.« Und an den Typen gewandt sagte sie: »In meinem Zimmer steht eine Couch-»

»Vergiss es, niemals!« Cas machte einen Schritt nach vorn. Die gute, offenherzige Anna. Nahm immer das Beste vom Menschen an. Dieser Kerl da sah aber nach Ärger aus, nach Herzen-brechen-Ärger. Er sah aus wie jemand, der nie stillstand, der immer lief und lief und nur Gott allein wusste, vor wem er floh. In jeder Stadt, in der er verweilte, ließ er ein anderes Mädchen zurück, immer hieß es Adios. Es lag eine gewisse Traurigkeit in seinen grünen Augen, und das Selbstbewusstsein um die Lippen, das für seine Zwecke zu nutzen. 

»Das hast nicht du zu entscheiden.« Anna funkelte ihren Bruder herausfordernd an. »Nur weil du seit 1985 keinen anderen Menschen mehr zweimal angesehen hast, heißt das nicht, dass wir alle so leben wollen!«

Castiel und Deans Blicke trafen sich. Dean besaß die Unverfrorenheit, ihm zuzuzwinkern.

Castiels Blut kochte. »Du kannst denken, was du willst, Schwesterherz, aber Mom wird meiner Meinung sein.«

»Willst du mich lieber auf deiner Couch haben? Ist es das?« Dean grinste ihn an. 

Castiel schnappte wie ein Fisch nach Wasser. Er begegnete Männern wie Dean wirklich nicht zum ersten Mal, die glaubten, ihnen gehöre die Welt. Dieses selbstgefällige Auftreten hing ihm zum Hals raus, wie konnte Anna nur darauf reinfallen? »Und mir die Krätze holen? Ganz sicher nicht.«

Dean beeindruckte weder das aggressive Auftreten noch das offensichtliche Missfallen, das ihm Annas Bruder entgegen brachte. Er hob suggestiv die Augenbrauen, es machte ihm viel zu viel Spaß, wie offensichtlich Castiel war. Castiel, was war das überhaupt für ein Name?

»Dean, komm schon, ich hol dir ein Bier.« Sie zog an seinem Arm und er folgte ihr hinaus auf den Flur und in die Küche.

Cas schaute den beiden hinterher. Er kam sich ganz aufgerieben vor, selbst als die Wut verpuffte, und er schob sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten auf den langen Tag, der hinter ihm lag. 

In der Bibliothek drangen die lauten Stimmen seiner Familie nur gedämpft durch die Wand. Sein Vater saß im Lehnstuhl, schlief tief und fest, der Zigarrenstummel auf dem Beistelltisch lag zerknautscht auf einer Hochglanzzeitschrift. 

Castiel setzte sich in den zweiten Lehnstuhl. Der kleine Fernseher, auf den er einen guten Blick hatte, zeigte einen Dokumentation. Der Ton war ausgeschalten. Bienen flogen durchs Bild, die Nahaufnahmen majestätisch und eigenartig abstrakt. Fasziniert betrachtete Castiel die großen Augen, so alienartig, so fremd. 

Kurz kamen ihm andere Augen in den Sinn, grün, umrahmt von dichten Wimpern. Haut voller Sommersprossen und kleinen Lachfältchen.

Ugh. Castiels Laune sank. Er machte den Fernseher aus und blieb im Halbdunkel sitzen, bis es still im Haus war.

Ein Uhr nachts kam und ging. Endlich erhob er sich aus dem bequemen, mit Tweed bezogenen Sessel und löschte das Licht, als er hinausging.


End file.
